


Simple Trick

by FairyNiamh



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's the oldies that are the best trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Trick

Anyone everywhere will tell you that when you want to throw something together and make it work, you had better be as good as Angus MacGyver is. The man can user a paper clip, gum, and a newspaper to build a flying machine. Okay, not really, but the man is a genius when it comes to building machines.

"But nothing beats your hand and a bit of oil for a quick release," Mac said huskily as he pulled on his hard cock. Reaching for the goal that was just in sight. A quick tug to the balls and viola, he had achieved his goal.

"Sometimes, it's the oldies that are the goodies. Night folks."

~Fin~


End file.
